Businesses of House Pyreanor
House Pyreanor supports itself with a number of businesses, most of which are operate out of a building in The Bazaar, Silvermoon. One third of the building belonged to the household before the fall of Quel'thalas and they have subsequently bought out their neighbors, expanded, and rebuilt the above-shop housing into a boarding house which most of the family, retainers, and wards occupy. The shop, the small businesses, and the boarding house combined are affectionately referred to as "The Pyreanor" by its residents. __TOC__ Shops Pyreanor Gift Prior to the fall, Pyreanor Gift was known as Pyreanor Jewels, a family-owned shop known for making custom enchanted jewelry and other goods. Unfortunately with the fall of Quel'thalas, the value of expensive jewelry temporarily deflated as people were more concerned with the basics--food, water, shelter. Pyreanor Jewels became Pyreanor Gift and offered a variety of products beyond shiny jewelry, including baked goods, tools, clothing, armor, and weapons. When members of the Pyreanor family and its retainers went with Kael'thas to Dalaran, Zan Pyreanor hired other workers to craft goods for the shop. Today Pyreanor Gift is a large general shop that takes up the street half of The Pyreanor building located at 24 Phoenix Way, The Bazaar, Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas. The entry to the shop is a set of steps that lead to a vestibule with each doorway containing double doors. The doors are often kept open during the daylight hours. At night the internal door is locked but the external one simply remains closed. There is a locking mechanism on the inside and if someone is in danger, they can actually lock themselves into the Vestibule. The Vestibule room of The Pyreanor contains some seating on one side, with business cards, a catalog of custom items customers can order, a mechanical com device to call someone to them should they be trying to get in after hours, or are in need of help. The other side of the Vestibule contains a wall of numbered mailboxes. Sometimes complimentary bread or sweets are left in the Vestibule. The Inside of Pyreanor Gift consists of a very long series of glass and wood display cases that form a long counter across the entire length of the store. The counter comes forward to the front wall of the building on the right hand side with a lift gate to allow residents passage behind the counters. On the far right hand side of the shop, behind the counters and along the wall is a sweeping ramp which heads upstairs to the residential area, this ramp has a gold-painted wrought-iron railing and a small banister at the top. It's not unusual to see Dead Shot Kemnebi Sunrunner, Pyreanor's head of security, crouching like a gargoyle up on the banister railing with his bow and an arrow held near his feet. The back and front wall of The Pyreanor are lined with shelves and display cases. The back wall has displays wherever doors to the back of the shop aren't. These displays are for expensive items like weapons and armor ready to purchase, while the counters contain objects like jewelry and miniature models of commissionable weapons, inventions, luxury quills, and costly tools. The shelves along the front wall of the Pyreanor are lined up to create U shaped cubbies, with each cubby dedicated to a product or brand. Pyreanor Sour and Olly and Tally's Icecream shelves are metal, glassed in, and kept cool or warm to assure freshness for their food goods. There is also some seating between the cubbies and the counter in places and racks of sewn products in others. The clothing racks usually hold unfitted robes and clothing which can be fitted at the shop for a fee or done elsewhere. Danil Sunbrand, the Half-Elf shop boy, is usually behind the counter visible directly when people enter from the Vestibule, though other employees can be found around the shop space to assist customers. Employees at The Pyreanor are people who may struggle to find work elsewhere, such as half elves, or young elves without parents that would otherwise be struggling to survive on trainee/initiate/adept stipend if it weren't for their second part time jobs. Employment Sunpyre Innovations Sunpyre Innovations both the name of a manufacturing company and its storefront. The storefront is a small area of the manufacturing building located across from Pyreanor Gift in a building named the "Sunpyre Building. The shop typically has one of each device on display and boxed and ready to sell goods for the general public. Companies Pyreanor Sour The Pyreanor family was very lucky that their home was not completely demolished by the Scourge when they rolled through Quel'thalas. One of the things that survived the fall and is quite treasured is the family's sourdough culture, which has been passed down in the family for generations, as such it is one of the oldest cultures in Quel'thalas. Shortly after the fall, the residents of the Pyreanor household who did not go with Kael'thas, began using the surplus flour that they found in their home to bake rolls and offer them out for free on a table outside of the Pyreanor Gift shop alongside a pitcher of previously boiled water for those who needed it. As Quel'thalas' economy began to recover and more and more people got back on their feet the offerings eventually stopped. The Household continued to make bread for its residents but in recent years started offering fresh baked bread daily in small amounts to regular customers of Pyreanor Gift. Eventually they began selling bread from a small display in the Pyreanor Gift shop under the name Pyreanor Sour. The shop now takes orders for Pyreanor Sourdough bread available in a number of forms. The family happily gives friends of the family sourdough starters from their family's sourdough culture. Brightblaze Sweets Iviaen Brightblaze had long since had a love of sweets and had dabbled in making his own chocolate but never really pursued it as anything other than a passing hobby. One day he was observing Danil Sunbrand doing pewtersmithing, pouring molten metal into molds to make beautiful jewelry. Inspired by the technique, Iviaen began using ice magic and food grade molding material to make molds for candy. Iviaen now makes a number of delicious treats, his signature being hand painted, caramel stuffed, white chocolate phoenixes, which he sells by the pound. He also sells colorful chocolate roses year round. Brightblaze Sweets has a display section in the Pyreanor Gift shop and customers can commission Iviaen for custom shaped chocolate candies, chocolate sculptures, and and decorated cakes. Ollie's Ice Cream A small business owned by Oliver Pyreanor that sometimes works together with Iviaen Brightblaze to make delicious ice cream. Ollie utilizes an array of Ice cream Makers from Sunpyre Innovations to make ice cream of an assortment of flavors and alchemy tricks like frost oil treated enchanted ice cream containers to keep the sweet treats cold for several hours outside of an icebox. Ollie's ice cream comes in several core flavors where the ingredients ave been liquefied and churned, they then add in chunks of fruit, nuts, candy, and herbs. They can also make custom order ice cream in a number of sizes and also sell chocolate colored ice cream truffles by the pound. Sunpyre Innovations Sunpyre Innovations, is a design and manufacturing company led by Miastal Sunbrand with Zandrae Pyreanor as its vice president. Most of the manufacturing is done by residents of The Pyreanor, though recent developments have caused Sunpyre to acquire the building across the street from The Pyreanor. Sunpyre focuses on Engineering crossed with Magic--Thalassian Engineering--for the benefit of the average everyday Sin'dorei. Sunpyre Innovations products include portable thermal hot/cold compartmental food boxes, thermal hot/cold flasks, thermal hot/cold buffet trays for restaurants and homes, single-serving icecream churns, communication devices, antennas, and small remote controlled mechanical devices. The acquisition of the new building marks the next step in the evolution of Sunpyre Innovations--Expansion. Sunpyre is increasing its manufacturing staff from filling small work orders on an as-needed basis to having a full store front with boxed and ready to sell goods for the general public. Employment Sunpyre Innovations offers a limited number of retail jobs and a number of manufacturing jobs. Sunpyre offers its employees above shop housing to employees and their families in Sunpyre Suites on an as-requested basis. Those interested in employment for Sunpyre Suites should seek out Miastal Sunbrand or Zan Pyreanor for an interview. Financial Sunpyre Trust Originally called Pyreanor Loan, Sunpyre Trust came to be shortly after the fall and during the reconstruction when Zandrae found a locked safe in the family shop's secure storage room, and in it a large chunk of gold and bank statements from foreign banks. As the new head of the Pyreanor household, Zan opted to withdraw the currency and have Iviaen Brightblaze recover it. While Quel'thalas' banks' vaults were still smoldering and the nation was in disarray, Sunpyre Trust offered low interest reconstruction loans to other surviving Thalassian businessmen and women to repair their shops, acquire supplies, hire, and train new employees. Sunpyre and other lenders contributed to some small degree in the economic recovery of Quel'thalas after the fall by reestablishing businesses and sending disenfranchised people unskilled in construction back to work as smiths, bakers, clothiers, and artisans. Residences Pyreanor Boarding House The Pyreanor Boarding House is the name for the residency above the commercial space, offers large, furnished rooms. Each room is about 300 square feet with an attached bathroom, a table for two, a bed for two, a closet, drawers, a bookshelf, and a desk. Rent is the Azerothian equivalent of about 200 USD a month. These rooms do not include features like a kitchen or laundry room, instead those are amenities shared between all the residents. Amenities *'The Café': Originally, this was Pyreanor family kitchen. Renovated when the building became a boarding house, then expanded again with the increased residency, the Café offers three home-cooked meals buffets a day for all residents, employees, and welcomed household guests free of charge. Welcome guests include apprentices working for residents of the Pyreanor Boarding House. Food for about forty is prepared daily, with the residents who cook being mindful of who will eat what and accommodating fussy eaters. *'The Lounge': Officially named The Sunbrand Study but typically called The Lounge by residents, this room on the first floor of the Boarding House is a small library of fiction and non-fiction books and information crystals. The library is slowly growing, getting a few new books a week. It is set up with a cozy living room feel, a fireplace, chaise lounges for reading, and dark cherry wood tables, chairs, many bookshelves, and hookahs. This room, as a library, is considered a quiet room, while speaking happens, voices tend to be low and calm. *'Game Room:' A cozy room on the bottom floor of the Pyreanor with couches for lounging and tables for playing board games. The walls are lined with shelves and cabinets that contain cards, games, puzzles, arts and crafts tools, and and other odd hobby items. Young wards here come to talk with excitement and the volume is a bit higher here. *'Weight Room:' Residents of the Pyreanor wanting to work out but not go out can find a small weight room on the bottom floor. As the name implies, this room has free weights, barbells, a punching bag, and furniture for working out. The floor is padded by soft mats that are easy on the feet and body, making it a perfect place for casual sparring. *'Workshop:' Pyreanor Gift sells goods crafted by residents. It is the Workshop space at The Pyreanor that enables crafting and the workshop is divided into two main parts, an Industrial Workshop and a Quiet Workshop. **'Industrial Workshop:' This room has a grey stone floor and walls layered in grey paint and contains workbenches, metalworking and woodworking supplies, a forge, kiln, anvil a modular kick-wheel for both throwing pottery and fine smithing, an alchemy lab, an area for sand-casting, and a mighty toolbox. This is the space where tinkering and inventing takes place. **'Quiet Workshop:' Inside of the main workshop is a separate room which is carpeted, quiet, and comfortable. This room contains areas for calligraphy, sewing, and other safe, clean, quiet crafts. *Laundry Room *Yard *Garden *Shop Space (This might be redundant.) *'The Overlook': The roof of The Pyreanor building is its own little world. Flat, the roof is surrounded by ornamented railing on all sides and is decorated with potted trees to break wind, picnic tables, sunbathing chairs, some metal easels, and wide open areas for exercise. Sunpyre Suites Sunpyre Innovations' new building, like The Pyreanor, includes above-shop housing for employees should they wish to utilize them. While the rooms at The Pyreanor are like a hotel with no kitchens and a large open cafe for the residents, The Sunpyre Suites are more like apartments with a kitchen attached to the room and sometimes an extra bedroom for families. Sunpyre lacks the other amenities that The Pyreanor has, such as a private library lounge area, a game room, and a workout room. This may change in the future if Sunpyre needs to add more floors to accommodate more employees. Sunpyre Suites rent is a bit more expensive than the Pyreanor due to the rooms' larger size and additional features. Employees at Sunpyre Innovations can choose to have a portion of their paycheck automatically go towards monthly rent each week. Youth Services Youth Home House Pyreanor has always been an organization to take in the impoverished, homeless, and abused. This is especially true in the case of young adult elves who have fallen on hard times. They have offered free housing, food, job training, and stability vulnerable youths at their own expense for years. Eventually, Tyan Sunbrand spearheaded the incorporation of the Pyreanor Home for Wayward Youths, with some grants from the Thalassian government, the Pyreanor bought out the neighboring shops and expanded not only their business space, but their housing and amenities space as well. These grants have allowed the Boarding House to offer more room for youths and affordable housing to those in need. Elves who are part of the Wayward Youth program receive access to everything the Pyreanor Boarding House offers, plus basic education, therapeutic and medical care. Sunbrand Academy Sunbrand Academy, founded by Tyan Sunbrand, provides young elves with an education. A majority of the students that attend the Sunbrand Academy are part of the Pyreanor Home for Wayward Youths program, though some of the students are apprentices to residents of the Boarding House who have not had the luxury of an education. Core curriculum includes reading, writing, critical thinking, history, basic science, and practical mathematics equivalent to a real world high school level. Optional curriculum intended to help students find their passions includes advanced mathematics, advanced science, music, fine arts such as painting, arts and crafts. Sunbrand Academy encourages its students to also participate in vocational training by offering apprenticeships with resident craftsmen. Students learn a trade of their own choice and passion. The Academy encourages students to start their own businesses and provide shop space for the students to sell their work in Pyreanor Gift. The shop takes a cut and deposits half of the remaining profit in a trust fund for the student and the other half as spending money. They are also welcome to work part-time jobs at Pyreanor Gift or Sunpyre Innovations for additional fun cash. The Pyreanor Gift cut covers material costs and the remaining funds go into several special bank accounts used for activities like taking the youths on trips abroad and taking them shopping once a month for books. Any additional funds left over are profit, but youths who choose to sell their work in Pyreanor Gift are considered shareholders and are entitled to dividends at the end of each month. Sunbrand Academy also offers apprenticeships to Boarding House residents associated with various organizations including but not limited to Farstriders, Blood Knights, Magistry, the clergy, and the Reliquary, and can assist youths wishing to serve their people transition into positions in these organizations when they are ready. Youths ready to depart the Wayward Youths program have a trust fund waiting for them that usually has enough to get the young elf on their feet with a place to live and food to eat. Some youths simply choose to rent a room at the Boarding House. ---- Category:House Pyreanor Category:WIP